


Shout

by HalloweenBae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You meet Shane after he leaves the group in Season 2.





	Shout

The rain clouds had snuck up on you quicker than you’d expected, forcing the two of you into an old theater that looked to be shut down long before the world had fallen apart. Peeling sheets of wallpaper revealed multiple decades the theater had been in business. The furniture was old, reminiscent of the 1950’s with worn out neon signs and mint green accents. The smell of moth balls hung in the air like a dense fog as the moisture from the rain brought out a pungent hint of mildew. You’d imagined the building would smell more like popcorn or candy, but you hid your disappointment as you made your way through the lobby. 

“Damn, it’s rainin’ cats and dogs out there.” Shane ran a hand through his hair, shaking a few loose raindrops onto the floor before shutting the doors to the theater. He fastened the lock on them, pushing and pulling to make sure they were secure before clicking on his flashlight. “We can wait it out here for a bit, see if they got anything good.”

“Think they’re still playing Wall-E?” You smirked at him, shining your flashlight on the sun-dried movie poster.

“God, I hope so,” he joked, flashing you that endearing smile.

You pushed your back against his, silently falling into sync with him as the training he’d been giving you began to pay off. You pulled out your gun and set your flashlight on top, a ‘trick of the trade’ he’d used when he was a cop. That trick was extremely useful in a world like this, and you were more than grateful to have crossed paths with him a few weeks ago. 

“Looks like nobody’s been here for years,” you stated, running your finger over a thick coat of dust. You stood on your tiptoes to search behind the counter for a walker, or maybe even a lucky package of M&M’s, but neither of them were waiting there for you. Damn. You gave him the ‘all clear’ signal and moved on. 

“We should check upstairs, see if there’s an apartment.” He nodded toward the ceiling. “Maybe they have some dry clothes we can change into.” He winked and broke contact with your shoulder blades, signaling back that the lobby was clear of any threat. 

The apartment upstairs was scant, it’s door unlocked to a single couch, a two-person dining table, and a twin bed. It’s cabinet doors were still open, some falling off their hinges to barren shelves with mismatched coffee mugs and mouse traps. You imagined the person who lived here had left in a hurry, taking as much food with them as they could carry. You wondered if they had made it out of the city okay, if they were still alive, or if you put down their reanimated corpse on your way into town. 

“Nothin’ to eat.” Shane rummaged through the cabinets and drawers anyway, the panel of one falling off completely and crashing to the floor. He didn’t seem to notice. “Makes you miss being able to just open the fridge and grab something, don’t it?” 

You nodded and helped him clear the next two rooms, watching him put his gun back in his pants as he walked around the bedroom. 

“You know what I don’t miss…?” You started for the closet, sorting through the tops still hanging on the rack. “I don’t miss all the pretending I had to do before this started. All that fake smiling and hand shaking. All of the ‘I understand’s and the ‘I’m so sorry’s, when I really wasn’t.” You glanced down at your top and realized that it was still pretty wet from the downpour. “I get to be myself out here, without apologizing to anyone.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Shane walked up to you and pulled his shirt off over his head, dropping it onto the floor. His gold 22 necklace rested gently between muscular pecs, still glistening in the dim lamplight from the raindrops outside. “No more babying the fucking perps I brought in, or reading them their rights, or waiting for a goddamn lawyer.” He sifted through the shirts. 

“No more pretending I’m interested in someone’s conversation when I’m not.” You glanced at the shirts to distract yourself from Shane’s impeccable body. Then again, why did you still feel the need to distract yourself? He was an attractive man and you were… well… what was the worst that could happen: he says ‘no’? You bit your lip and kept talking. “No more pretending I’m not attracted to someone…” You took the chance to look at him, running your fingers down the outline of his bicep. “...when I know I am.”

“Yeah?” His chest heaved with deep inspiration, that golden necklace reflecting all kinds of light into your eyes as he took a step toward you. His thick and callused fingers teased the hem of your shirt, sending little shock waves onto your skin as they crept up under the fabric, reminding you of what you’ve been missing. He licked his lips, holding you fast with onyx eyes as his chest rose and fell a little bit faster now, tugging your shirt upward.

“Yeah.” You smiled as you lifted your arms, the damp cloth of your shirt brushing across your face. Was this finally happening? Was this really all that it took? Could you have done this at any time? 

“No bullshit?” He took your face in his hands, surveying your features for any sign of doubt. 

“No bullshit,” you answered, feeling his thumbs rub against your cheeks. 

His kiss was sloppy and passionate, his tongue parting your lips as his fingers delved deeper into your hairline. You’d wanted this, God you needed it ever since you first saw him. His dark features sent your unchecked hormones into a sexual whirlwind as you did your best to control them and focus on surviving. But what was survival without living? What was living without a little fun? You took his hand and led him to the bed in the corner of the room.

He tasted your mouth again as he climbed on top of you, kissing and sucking as you bit and licked his hungry lips. The salt of his skin was sweeter than you’d anticipated, his tongue painting yours with a light coat of sugar before making its way down your neck. His hands were all over you, feeling what he was just as eager to touch as he smiled into your shoulder. 

You ran your hands through his raven locks, relishing this new feeling of his skilled tongue trailing down your chest as his fingers freed your breast from your bra. You let out a soft moan as your nipple found its way between his lips, his eyes dark with lust as he bit down on it. 

“Shane!” You exclaimed, a jolt of pleasure surging through your chest. 

“Oh, you like that, huh?” He winked at you and slid both hands behind your back, unclasping your bra completely. He smiled before taking the time to suck on each nipple, letting them slide out of his mouth with an audible pop. 

He made his way down your torso, a trail of saliva following him down your stomach and belly button as his hands cupped your breasts. You could tell he’d done this before, so many times that this was muscle memory for him, but you didn’t really care. His memory served him well as he squeezed your nipples and undid your pants, diving head-first in between your legs with that sinfully talented mouth of his. 

You closed your eyes and gripped his hair tighter, gasping as he kissed your lips and separated them with his fingers. He slid them in slowly, torturously, before finally pushing them in all the way and licked your clit. You rocked your hips into his mouth as it tasted more of your heat, soaking the bed sheet as his spit dripped down your ass. 

“Enough,” you whispered, wanting him inside of you more than anything else. “Get up here.”

“You want it already, baby girl?” He pulled away from you, his face drenched in your juices. 

“Yeah,” you nodded erratically. “Yeah!” You let go of his hair and slid your hands under his arms, attempting to pull his muscular figure back up on top of you. 

“Alright, alright, shit, I was gonna take it slow, but…” he smirked, standing up and unbuttoning his pants. “Looks like we both need the same thing, huh?” He chuckled and pushed his pants down, taking his underwear along with them. 

Your mouth dropped open at his size, a tiny whimper escaping your lips as you licked them. He definitely measured up to his ego, a small drop of precum teasing you as he climbed back into the bed. You placed your hands on his chest, staring at his necklace again before watching him stroke himself against your entrance. 

“Ready, baby girl?” he whispered, running his tip up and down your length. 

“Yes,” you whispered back, kissing his lips. You smoothed your hands up his chest to his shoulders, snaking them up behind his neck as he finally entered you. “Yes!” You whispered louder, afraid to shout and draw any undead attention. 

You furrowed your brow as he rocked into you, his thick member sliding inside of you perfectly as the bed began to creak. His hips were bonier than you’d imagined, that thick layer of muscle that covered the rest of his body missing out in that key area. You pulled him in closer despite that, wrapping your legs around the back of his thighs as he kissed you again. His thrusts were wild and immeasurable, ranging from fast and hard to slow and smooth. He moved inside of you this way and that, watching your face change as he tried different techniques on you. 

He smiled as he watched you gasp, realizing he’d hit the right spot. He kissed your lips and started a rhythm of consistency that forced you to see stars even when your eyes were closed. Bolts of lightning shot up into your stomach as he rammed into you, forcing you to arch your back as the neurons connected into your spine and finally delivered themselves to your brain. 

You latched onto tufts of his hair as he grunted and growled on top of you, that animal you got a glimpse of when he killed finally coming out inside of you. His eyes were wild, the pleasure he sent through your body even more so as he grabbed your face and spat in your mouth. He bent down and kept thrusting, licking the trail of spit off your tongue and mixing it with yours. You kept your mouth open and let him lick every inch of it, his grip on your cheeks tightening as you felt those bolts of lightning turn into fireworks.

That bundle of nerves inside you exploded with pleasure as he hit it just the right amount of times. You moaned into his mouth as you rocked into him, trying your best to match his rhythm as your muscles tightened and clenched down around him. Those fireworks got bigger and more colorful as he plowed into you relentlessly; reds, greens, and blues blinding you to reality as you let the ecstasy take you over completely. Your calves twitched as they pulled him in tighter, brushing up against his ass as you tried not to shout. 

“Oh my God!” You screamed silently, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You felt him twitch and spill inside of you, his thrusts speeding up before dramatically slowing down. His growls turned into heavy sighs, his heart beating wildly against yours as the two of you shook in each other’s arms. 

He laughed and rested his forehead against yours. “Let’s stay here tonight.”


End file.
